1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy which makes it possible to enjoy playing at the operation of a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys which are so constructed as to make it possible to enjoy playing at the operation of facsimile apparatuses have not been seen heretofore.